


Unintended Interview Consequences

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interviews, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: from imaginemarveluniverse on tumblr: imagine Clint talking about you in an interview





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Matt Fraction's Hawkeye... Lucky the Pizza Dog's the greatest. Just sayin'.

“Yeah, the team are great.” Clint said from the TV. Real life Clint tensed at seeing himself on screen.

“What, you think hey didn’t catch your good side?” I teased, curling more firmly into his side.

“Nah, you know I’m gorgeous from every angle,” Clint snarked, although the arm he had around my shoulder was still tense.

“Yeah, even the one where I’m looking up your nostril,” I shot back, but kissed him on the cheek for good measure. Clint kissed the top of my head. On the TV, he was still talking.

“My support system?” he was asking the reporter incredulously. “Them? Yeah no. After a mission, the last thing I want to do is break up the coupledom that is Cap and Tasha. Or whatever the hell’s going on between Pepper, Bucky and Stark.” Interview Clint shuddered, and I giggled. “Nah. Home for me is my girl and my dog.” Clint’s face changed as the camera zoomed in. “She’s - amazing. She makes the most amazing chocolate chip cookies, I gotta tell you. And puts up with my shit - loads more than she oughta. She’s a paediatrician too - I’m so lucky to have her. I’m telling you, I keep meaning to propose, but I chicken out every time. What’d a girl like that want with me?”

The interviewer said something, but I wasn’t paying attention any more. Clint was very carefully not moving next to me.

“Was that your way of proposing?” I asked as lightly as I could. I reached up a hand to pull Clint’s face away from the TV, and he moved unquestioningly so I could look at him. “Because if so, I want a do-over.”

“Y/N,” he said.

“And before you get started,” I said, feeling as tense as Clint clearly was, “You should know I do actually love my superheroes to be archers with awful senses of humour and dogs who love pizza. In fact,” I said more seriously. “I’d kinda love to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Sweetheart,” Clint breathed, then pulled me close and kissed me once before reaching into his pocket. He moved so he was kneeling on one knee on the floor and took a breath. “I love you, and I want to wake up to you every day, and go to sleep next to you every night, for as long as you’ll let me. Marry me?”

I nodded, happy tears springing to my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck. “Yes, yes of course!” I said into his ear before pulling his lips to mine.

We were only kissing for a few seconds when I felt a cold, wet nose at my back that snuffled, then shoved into my spine. I fell on top of Clint, bowled over by the dog, and heard the noise of the ring box and the ring falling away somewhere in the apartment.

I started to giggle into Clint’s shirt as he looked around for the ring.

“Awwww, Lucky, no!”

…

Much later, once the ring was out from under the couch and firmly on my finger, after we’d ordered celebratory pizza and even let Lucky have a slice, when I was lying in my bed, curled up with my fiancé - _fiancé!_ \- Something occurred to me.

“Why’d you spill the beans to that reporter?” I asked. “If you were to chicken to ask me, why her?”

Clint grumbled. “She caught me after we fought that mutant with the truth serum,” he said into my hair. “I had no choice but to spill my guts.”

“Poor man,” I chuckled. Then I sat straight up. “Tell me Tony has the rest of that interview!”

“Y/N!” Clint pulled me back down onto the bed and started tickling me. Needless to say, my train of thought was thoroughly derailed.

It didn’t stop me from looking up the interview at work a few days later.

Turns out #Hawkeyeloveshashbrowns was still trending on Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on tumblr - stonegirl77.tumblr.com!


End file.
